


Street Rave Hook-Ups

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sway. Letty. Party. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Rave Hook-Ups

Letty was never certain how she got in these things, and right now she wasn't inclined to think too heavily about it. Just because Dom needed to go fuck Tran's sister...didn't he know Johnny and Lance would fuck him over for that...was no excuse to go to the street rave looking for a fuck buddy.

Seeing Sway, the girl that made her hands itch to touch and her guts scream to fight, had been the opening chord in a cacophony of bad moves, she was sure. She'd been a little too hypnotized by the motion of the blonde's skinny ass grinding to the beat between one of Hector's cousins and that pretty Puerto Rican from down the road.

Draining the last of her Corona, she'd chucked the bottle and chased Hector's cousin off. She had dealt with the Rican skank for a few minutes, but by the end of that first dance, Sway had been all hers. Hips grinding back against her own, blonde hair finding electrical trails against the skin Letty's clothing left uncovered, and no inhibitions had fast built an erotic tension that the beers and shots they'd gotten only heightened.

All of that had led to now. A now that had Letty lying on her back, legs spread, clothing discarded at the door as they got inside. Her fingers knotted in the long blonde hair, her hips flexing despite her best intentions of being still as Sway tongue-fucked her. That tongue dipped in and out of her, swirling up over the clit, even teeth just barely grazing it before the pattern would shift.

"Madre de dios, fuck...." Letty cursed, riding an edge and never quite able to go over with the way her pretty little blonde kept changing on her. "Damn, chica, fuck me already!" she swore again.

Sway looked up at her with impish eyes, staring over the dark curls. She then flicked her tongue in maddening short licks across the sensitive hood and clit again, making Letty wrap both legs around her, ankles crossing. Hands that could torque wrenches just as well as a man's pushed for Sway to get serious about what she was doing.

Whether it was that forceful, physical demand or not, Sway fastened her mouth to that clit and sucked, tongue flickering across it, until Letty was crying out in broken Spanish and English both. Her sweat soaked skin slid against Sway everywhere they touched, as she bucked, Sway holding on to her hips with both hands until she thought Letty had had enough.

Letty felt that mouth let go of her, and immediately unlocked her ankles, hands shifting to pull Sway up over her, arching up to catch her lips. Letty then probed deep, tasting her own sex and tequila on Sway's tongue and lips. She curled her hand around the back of her lover's head, holding her there, the other hand trailing over breast and abs, along a sharply curving hipbone, and then between them.

Sway tried to gasp, as fingers parted her lower lips insistently, and drubbed across her swollen clit with intent. Letty bit her lip, before forcing a harder kiss, continuing to excite the woman over her. When Sway started rocking harder against the touch, Letty purred at her, shifting her hand. So easy to fold her thumb just so, to put pressure on the clit, and let two fingers slide inside the woman...god, but the noise Sway made, yowling with pleasure, made Letty smile ferally.

She let Sway sit back up, loving the look on the blonde's face as she started moving on her own, riding Letty's fingers deep inside her, pressure of the thumb adding to the pleasure. Letty's free hand trailed up, caressing one tight nipple, curving around her breast, and just touching pale white skin. Whether it had been too long, or the alcohol had her loose, or what, Sway couldn't last, and cried out wordlessly as Letty brought her over the edge.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed to Letty's side, looking at her through barely open eye lids. Letty smiled, leaning in to kiss her playfully, and then pushed out of the bed. It had been a good, fast fuck, but Sway wasn't one of theirs.

Letty cast one look back, once she had her clothes on, but Sway was passed out, looking fucked and happy. Letty made sure the door would lock and left her there, somehow knowing Monday at the garage would bring no mention of this.


End file.
